


Crystal Snow

by Artist_Kun



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity, Songfic, boschlow, christmas uWu, exchange gifts, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_Kun/pseuds/Artist_Kun
Summary: base on the song, "Crystal Snow" by BTSChristmas special of The Owl House. Also, my gift for someone that I picked for Secret Santa!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Crystal Snow

_Like snow piles up, I remember what you gave me  
You gave me the courage to live_

Amity Blight wasn’t fond of Christmas Eve. One, her parents didn’t have the Christmas spirit and would just give her one gift, and off to work they go. Two, her siblings would always throw a party whenever their parents were leaving for a business trip at Christmas. And third, Luz wasn’t in the Boiling Isles anymore. 

But that was before. Now, she was so happy to spend Christmas with the twins and her dad. Well, her dad did mention something about baking cookies with them as a family bond. She frowned and looked outside her window. 

She was too late. Every day, she would encourage herself that it was the time for her to confess her feelings to the human, but would immediately back down because of her nervousness and her gay panics. 

Before Luz had left to go back home, she gave her cat hoodie to Amity so that she wouldn’t forget her. Now, Amity was wearing the cat hoodie as she watched snowflakes falling from the sky. 

_We met each other beyond all time  
So now how do we do? Can we make it work?  
This fragile love_

Luz’s scent was still on the hoodie and Amity would sniff it from time to time. It made her feel safe and think of Luz. She smiled at the times where Luz would make her feel like she can be herself. 

Not little miss perfect, not the perfect daughter that her parents had raised. Luz told her that she didn’t need to be perfect all the time and it was okay to be herself. Amity remembered a lot of crying at that memory. 

_The world moves faster than we thought  
How we gonna change it?  
We don’t know yet  
But for sure we will_

She hugged Luz so tight and the human just held her close for comfort. It was also the day where Amity didn’t care about being perfect. Heck, she even joined in one of Emira and Edric’s pranks at Hexside. She felt so free and good that she could be herself. 

_(Eh) Love in our hearts, uh yeah  
(Eh) slowly started to grow_

The day Amity decided to rebel against her parents, Luz was there by her side. Emira and Edric also were there, telling their parents that enough is enough. They didn’t want to be perfect all the time for them and that they just wanted their love and acceptance. 

Odalia threw a fit but the moment Luz mentioned that Odalia forced Amity to dye her hair green, Alador didn’t hesitate to throw in a divorce file on his wife. He felt guilty about not being able to be the father his children wanted. 

_I want to hold you one more time before you disappear  
Ah, crystal flies high wherever it goes_

He thanked Luz for changing everything and welcomed her to the manor. Amity was happy and the Blight siblings hugged their dad. Alador cried in happiness and held his children close. Everything had changed in this mansion thanks to the only human in the Boiling Isles.

She was happy when her dad was doing everything he could to reconnect with the kids and be the best and supportive dad he could ever be. She got a bit embarrassed when Principal Bump awarded her with a top student badge again and her dad was showing her off like a proud dad he was. 

This time, he was smiling in joy and proud of her daughter. Emira and Edric were also happy for her.

She sighed and looked at her hands. She wouldn’t stop thinking of her human… her friend… her light. “I miss you so much, Luz. I wish you could spend Christmas with me.”

_Hey, there’s nothing else I want, I just want to feel a little more  
Can I touch your heart?_

Amity Blight felt her scroll vibrated and summoned it to see a text from Willow. She said to meet her at the owl house to celebrate Christmas with Eda and Lilith. She smiled and changed into her winter outfit. 

She looked at the text again and saw what Willow added to the text.

‘You’ll love the surprise! <3’ 

Now that confuses Amity. She left the manor after she told the twins and her dad about going to the owl house. Alador smiled and asked if he could come with her. The twins asked as well and Amity nodded her head before she felt her dad hold her close as they all left the manor.

_I want to touch it but it keeps slipping through my fingers,  
Someday, someday_

Boscha Lopez was having a hard time scouting for the best present for her adorable girlfriend, Willow Park. They’ve been dating for 3 months and she was happy that Willow had given her a chance to see that she can change. It started when Boscha had let everyone bully her.

She keeps convincing herself that she had deserved it after everything she had done. Boscha also decided to study plant magic for Willow. After studying plant magic, she discovered how beautiful and fun it was to be able to take care of plants. 

Now, She knows how her girlfriend feels about plant magic. She had given Willow a beautiful flower that she had been taking care of for a while. Sure, it was dead a little but Willow could tell that Boscha was really trying so hard to make things right.

_Your little smile somehow hurts me  
How can I be closer uh uh?_

The first thing Willow said to Boscha was that she looked really tired. She gave the former bully a second chance to redeem herself. After months of fixing everything, Boscha and Willow learned that they both have things in common with each other. 

Willow did mention that she didn’t need any gifts from Boscha because being with her was enough. It was touching but Boscha was buying something like a thank you gift to her girlfriend. 

Store after store, there wasn’t any perfect gift for her flower girl. She sighed and thought of maybe just accepting Willow’s offer of not giving her a gift. Then, something was glinting at the corner of her eye. She turned to her left and saw what seemed to be a tool for gardening.

_Why can’t I find an answer for this love?  
How am I gonna find it?  
How?  
Oh, let me know_

She immediately went to the other side of the road and went to the view mirror to look at the tool. 

Willow mentioned something about needing a new gardening tool and thank the titan there was something Boscha could give to her flower girl. All she needs to do is ask how much for the tool and go to the nearest gift shop for someone to wrap it up. 

She felt her scroll vibrate and summoned it to see Willow had messaged her. It said that she was needed in the owl house for the celebration. She smiled and texted that she needed to take care of some things then she could go there.

_Crystal snow only holds an ambiguous shape  
I can't bear my story of unrequited love  
Eh I’ll manage to change it on my own_

_(Eh) surely, I can promise you_

Eda was pacing back and forth waiting for her two special girls. King was taking a nap at the couch, Willow was placing the last Christmas ball at the tree, Gus was using his illusions as to his boost so he could put the start on top, and Hooty is… just talking to some fly or something outside.   
Lilith was sitting on a chair, her leg bouncing a bit because of her anxiousness. It’s been 40 years since she last saw her high school crush and she was happy that Camila was going back to the demon realm to celebrate Christmas alongside Luz.

In their high school days in Hexside, Eda and Lilith would argue about their crush on Camila, Odalia was a bit jealous, Alador found this fight entertaining, Camila was just fascinated by Theo’s plant magic, it was normal for them honestly.

Everyone was startled by the sound of the portal door opening and two people came in, Camila and Luz. Lilith was the one who immediately gave Camila a hug and Camila laughed as she accepted the hug, while Eda growled in the background. 

_I want to protect you one more time before tears run down your face  
But crystal gets further from reach, the more I wish for it  
Even after hundred years, I want to live with you  
Can I be your one?  
There is no single star in this snowy sky,  
Oh, someday, someday_

“Nice to see you again, Lily!” Camila spoke and Lilith began to blush. Even after all these years, Camila wasn’t aware that only she was the one who made Lilith have a soft side. 

“Ye-Yeah! Me too! Nice to meet me too!” Lilith nervously replied and she could hear her sister’s roaring laughter around the house, which made her blush in embarrassment. 

Camila broke off the hug and looked at her daughter. Luz had a big change over the months. She grew a bit tall, she kept her hair short and had a slick back hairstyle, she also dyed her hair orange and had two scars on her cheek from the fight with Emperor Belos. 

“Eda! King! Guys!” Luz shouted and everyone got into a group hug. She began to cry in happiness. She was at home. Luz noticed that Amity wasn’t here and Eda took notice of this.

“Don’t worry, kid. She’s coming here soon with her family. Cami, can’t wait for you to meet Aladog again.” Eda snorted at the nickname she’d given her high school friend and Camila playfully rolled her eyes.

“That wasn’t very nice, Eda.” Camila pouted, and Eda began to blush a bit. Lilith noticed this and glared at her sister. Luz didn’t like where this was going. Then she heard Hooty talking to someone.

_The two of us are already far apart  
Even though we are meant to be together  
Now we can't choose the paint that colors us  
Even the black breath  
Even your thick white fog  
I feel, I feel, I feel, I feel_

The door opened to reveal a familiar face that Luz had finally noticed how beautiful the witch is. Amity was really peeved about Hooty talking to her, but her mood changed when she saw Luz with a different look. 

She realizes that Luz had a growth spurt and she’s 4 inches taller than her. Her crush smiled at her and ran up to her to give Amity the biggest hug ever. She hugs the witch close to her and buries her face on Amity’s hair.

_Oh yeah, oh, crystal snow, crystal snow  
Inside the white fog  
Even though you pass through me and turn to water, you are still in my heart  
(You are in my heart)_

Amity cried and wrapped her arms around Luz to return the hug. They just stood at the doorway, hugging like they haven’t seen each other in years. They broke off the hug to look at each other. Luz pressed her forehead against Amity’s and admired her beautiful golden eyes.

“I miss you, hermosa.” Luz whispered and Amity blushed at how close her crush’s face was. She also doesn’t know what the human had called her but that way she said it felt sweet. And Hooty had to interrupt it. 

“The mean girl three-eyed girl is here hoot!” Hooty said in his usual annoying voice and Willow perked up. 

“Boscha!” Willow said in an exciting tone. 

_I’ll wait for you no matter where  
I want to see you, even if you're pretending, please hold this hand_

_The warmth of love started melting  
This genuine warmth, please stay forever_

Luz and Amity sat down on the couch to catch up with things. Boscha entered the house with a gift in her hand. Willow gave her girlfriend a hug and Luz was shocked. She didn’t expect Willow to date her former bully but she remembered the day Boscha was willing to change her behavior. 

“I’m here now, my flower girl.” Boscha cooed and received a kiss on the cheek by Willow. 

The party started and everyone was having fun. Luz mostly stuck with Amity around because she’s been hiding something. Hiding the fact that Luz has a crush on Amity and she’s encouraging herself that it was now or never. 

She has to confess to Amity tonight!

_I want to hold you one more time before you disappear  
Crystal flies high to reach you_

Everything happened so fast. Eda pranking Alador like old times, Lilith admiring Camila’s beauty and Luz could tell, Eda and Lilith fighting over Camila while she’s talking to Alador to catch up with the things she missed, Willow and Boscha cuddling at the floor, Gus and King having fun.

The twins, Luz, and Amity were having a snowball fight outside. The four of them were in the war and Luz would dramatically die and Amity just played along and said something about avenging her fearless champion. 

Edric gagged because it was too cheesy and Emira elbowed his stomach so he won’t ruin the moment.

_Hey, words aren't enough to express my feelings but I will tell you as it is  
Can I touch your heart?  
I want you to believe me, I’ll come get you  
Someday, someday_

After the snowball fight, the twins went back inside and Luz was about to do the same until Amity grabbed her wrist which confused Luz. 

“Ca-Can we hang out just for a little longer?” Amity shyly asked and Luz gave her a smile.

“Of course!” 

The two of them walked in the woods, hand in hand as they admired the snow falling out of the sky. Amity would listen to Luz about her time in the human world and frown every time Luz mentioned that she was getting bullied at school. 

She hated the ones who hurt her best friend, her crush, her human, her Luz. 

_It’s always you, it’s always you, crystal snow  
(Let me see your smile, oh baby, eh)_

“How dare they!” Amity shouted and Luz chuckled nervously.

“Amity, it’s okay. I got used to it and besides, I’m here now.” Luz reassured and Amity pouted.

“Still, they were mean to you. I swear to the titan if I met those jerks, I’ll be giving a good beating! How dare they mess with the love of my life-” 

Amity covered her mouth and nervously looked at the ground. She refuses to look at Luz’s expression right now.

_It’s always you, it’s always you, crystal snow  
(Let me feel your love forever, hoo)_

“Am-Amity?” 

“Luz… I understand if you don’t wanna be my friend and you can reject me. I’ve been in love with you ever since the library incident. You were the first one to tear down the walls that I’ve worked so hard to build. You treated me like an equal, even when you barely knew me. I was so afraid-” 

Then… 

_It’s always you, it’s always you, crystal snow  
(Let me feel your love, our crystal snow yeah)_

Amity was cut off by Luz’s lips against hers. She didn’t expect this. She’d always think that Luz would leave her for having feelings for her or maybe because she remembered how she treated her back then. But no, she’s kissing her in the woods! 

Luz pulled back and her eyes winded as she realized that she didn’t ask her friend’s permission. She started to nervously speak in Spanish and Amity was having a hard time understanding what Luz was saying. 

“Luz, calm down.” She held both of the human’s hands and looked at her with gentle loving eyes. Luz loves Amity’s eyes. It calmed her down when she’s in a bad mood.

“I… After I left, I started to realize how much you mean the world to me. I did have a crush on you but I was pushing that thought away after what I have experience in the human world. They would reject me and laugh at me because they wouldn’t date a weirdo like me. I was afraid that the outcome would be similar so when I saw your fear at Grom, I was upset that you liked someone else but I didn’t want to be selfish about wanting you all to myself, so I became the friend you needed. I… I really like you too, Amity Blight.” 

Amity pulls Luz close to her and buries her face on her shoulder. They held to each other for warmth and happiness because the two of them had confessed to each other. They learned that they had feelings for each other.

“I-I-I’m so happy to know you feel the same way!”

“Me too!” 

They pulled back to press their foreheads together and looked into each other’s eyes. Amity shyly looked away and played with Luz’s hair a bit. “So… what now?” She asked.

“Amity, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?” Amity snorted at the question and Luz smiled.

“Of course, you dork!” Luz lifted her in the air and spun them together. Their laughter echoed throughout the woods and they didn’t care about it. She put her girlfriend down and held her hands.

“Can we um… uh... “ Luz began to blush and Amity smirked a bit before pulling Luz for a kiss. 

_It’s always you, it’s always you, crystal snow  
Oh yeah, crystal snow, oh, oh  
Forever baby (baby), crystal snow_


End file.
